The Best Gift
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .Oneshot. Sakura sudah bertekad menjadikan hari itu menjadi hari yg istimewa baginya dan sang suami. Akan tetapi ternyata Neji diharuskan pergi menjalani sebuah misi selama beberapa hari. Penantiannya tak pernah terasa begitu panjang./Gokon's sidestory for Neji's b'day/Enjoy!


**The Best Gift**

**.**

**.**

_Gokon's sidestory by Arlene Shiranui_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_For Hyuuga Neji's B'day—July 3_

**Warning: Cliché, AT & OOC like always…**

_._

_._

_**Oni no Kuni... **_

Bagi istri seorang _shinobi _profesional, bukan hal yang aneh jika suamimu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Bahkan tak pulang selama berhari-hari—bahkan berminggu-minggu—demi berkutat dengan misi-misi penuh resiko bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi. Itu adalah pekerjaan mereka, dan sebagai mantan _shinobi, _Hyuuga Sakura sangat memahami hal itu.

Seperti sekarang. Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak suaminya, Hyuuga Neji, pergi meninggalkan _Oni no Kuni _untuk menjalankan tugas dari Hokage. Bukan tugas yang terlalu berat, sebetulnya. Neji hanya diminta untuk mendampingi salah satu tim _genin _yang dikirim untuk menjalankan misi di desa kecil yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari _Oni no Kuni, _menggantikan _jounin-sensei _mereka yang ditugaskan untuk misi lain.

Sebuah misi kelas-B, di mana mereka diperintahkan untuk membebaskan sebuah desa yang dikuasai oleh sekelompok bandit. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka dalam tiga hari—mengingat para bandit itu bukan dari kalangan _shinobi _yang benar-benar hebat—hanya saja, jadi pesan yang dikirimkan Neji padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, bandit-bandit tersebut sudah membuat kerusakan yang parah sehingga para _genin _diminta untuk membantu membangun kembali infrastruktur desa. Dan misi tambahan itu memakan lebih banyak waktu dari yang mereka perkirakan.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin Neji bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, mengingat mereka belum lama benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan yang sesungguhnya sebagai pasangan suami-istri, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebesar apa pun keinginannya supaya Neji bisa segera pulang, itu tidak akan terjadi selama waktu belum mengizinkan.

Akan tetapi sejak Sakura mengetahui kabar bahagia itu beberapa hari yang lalu, dirinya semakin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Neji. Sehari rasanya bagai sebulan dan seminggu rasanya tak pernah selama itu. Penantiannya tak pernah terasa begitu panjang seperti sekarang.

.

.

**3 Juli…**

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti-nantikan tiba juga. Sakura sangat bersemangat. Mual-mual di pagi hari yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu mengganggunya seakan sama sekali tak berarti. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berharap-harap cemas, akhirnya Neji membalas pesan yang Sakura kirimkan padanya dan berjanji akan mengusahakan pulang hari ini. Mungkin sore atau malam—tetapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura. Yang penting adalah dia bisa mempersembahkan _hadiah _istimewa di hari yang istimewa bagi suaminya.

Apa lagi yang bisa lebih sempurna dari itu? Yah… walaupun selalu ada saja yang tidak sejalan dengan keinginannya.

Sakura melihat hasil karyanya di atas meja dengan wajah cemberut: sekeranjang penuh benda-benda kecil berbentuk aneh yang terbuat dari adonan tepung manis berwarna merah muda dan hijau. Benda-benda itu sebetulnya dimaksudkan agar berbentuk seperti bunga teratai kecil yang cantik, tetapi di tangan Sakura malah seperti gumpalan-gumpalan berkelopak berbentuk abstrak—lebih mirip _venus fly-trap _dibandingkan teratai.

Sakura mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan itu dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya. Sebetulnya bentuknya tidak terlalu jelek juga, hanya saja sama sekali tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Kue yang dilihatnya pada saat malam penandaan dulu itu sangat cantik, tidak seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya membuat kue seperti itu membutuhkan _skill _yang lebih dibandingkan membuat masakan biasa. Dan Sakura jelas belum memenuhi standar itu.

"Haah…" wanita bermata hijau cerah itu mengeluh. Padahal dia sudah bersusah payah mengirim surat pada Hinata di Konoha untuk meminta resep kue khas Klan Hyuuga itu dan menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian untuk membuatnya. Entah bagaimana dengan rasanya…

"_Tadaima!_"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan kue di tangannya, ketika mendengar suara _baritone _yang sudah amat dikenalnya dari arah pintu depan. Dia mengerling cepat ke arah jam dinding di dapur dan terkejut sendiri ketika mendapati waktu sudah menjelang senja. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia terlalu asyik sampai-sampai tak menyadari waktu sudah berlalu secepat itu.

"_O—Okaeri!" _Sakura menyahut dari dapur sembari buru-buru menaruh kembali kuenya dan menutup keranjang itu dengan serbet bersih sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam lemari bahan makanan. Sambil sibuk mengelap noda tepung yang tersisa di tangan pada bagian depan _apron-_nya, Sakura bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut sang suami. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Neji berdiri di depan pintu, sedang melepas sandal ninjanya. Lalu saat berikutnya Sakura sudah berlari ke arah pria itu, menerjang memeluknya.

"Oops!" Neji menyambar tepi rak sepatu untuk berpegangan agar tidak terjungkal karena serangan mendadak itu.

"Neji-san, aku merindukanmu…" suara Sakura teredam di bagian depan pakaian Neji sementara lengannya mengunci erat tubuh suaminya itu.

Melihat kelakuan sang istri, Neji hanya mengulum senyum. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia meninggalkan Sakura dan tak pulang ke rumah selama berhari-hari, tetapi ini adalah kali pertama semenjak mereka kembali dari Konoha. Rasanya Neji bisa memahami perasaan sang istri—karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Aa…_" gumamnya, balas melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum Sakura melepaskan diri dan membuat jarak agar dia bisa mengamati Neji dengan lebih jelas. Kondisi pria itu terlihat baik. Sakura tak melihat luka gores sedikit pun, meskipun Neji tampak agak letih.

"Kau pasti lelah," kata Sakura seraya bergegas membantu suaminya melepas sandal.

"Tidak juga," sahut Neji, mengawasi sang istri mengambil sandalnya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak. "Tadi aku pergi ke istana dulu sebelum pulang. Sempat beristirahat di sana—"

"Apa?" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang suaminya tak percaya. Kedua tangannya di pinggul. "Bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah, kenapa malah pergi ke istana dulu?"

Neji tersenyum simpul. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di sana. Kau tahu aku, kan? Aku tak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Jika bisa dilakukan dengan cepat, pasti akan kuselesaikan." Neji mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura, mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan lembut ke kulit di pipinya yang bernoda serbuk putih. "Supaya di rumah aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Bibir wanita kesayangannya itu bergetar dalam usahanya yang sia-sia untuk menahan senyum. "_Hontou ni_?"

"_Aa…_" Neji mengeluarkan dengusan tawa, lalu mengecap serbuk putih yang menempel di ibu jarinya yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan pipi Sakura. "Tepung," gumamnya seraya melempar pandang ingin tahu pada wanita di depannya. "Coba kutebak menu untuk malam ini. Hmm…" Neji mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Soba?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya, bukan."

Neji menghela napas, pura-pura kecewa. "Padahal soba kedengarannya enak."

"_Hai', hai'. _Besok kau akan mendapatkan soba-mu, Neji-san," sahut Sakura ceria sambil mengamit lengan Neji, sedikit mendesaknya menuju koridor tangga yang menuju kamar mereka. Berhati-hati supaya Neji tidak melongok ke arah dapur yang masih berantakan. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau sekarang kau membersihkan dirimu dulu, setelah itu kita makan?"

"_Aa._" Neji memenuhi desakan istrinya tanpa bertanya dan pergi ke atas. "Kau sudah janji soal siba itu, Sakura!" serunya mengingatkan ketika tiba di puncak tangga. Dia tidak benar-benar serius, tentu saja.

"_Wakatta!" _ Sakura balas berseru. Dia berdiri di sana sejenak, mengawasi suaminya hingga menghilang di pintu kamar mereka sebelum buru-buru melesat ke dapur.

Dengan panik, Sakura mengeluarkan peralatan makan dari dalam lemari dan mulai menata semua yang sudah dimasaknya—kecuali kue teratai gagal itu—di atasnya. Telur gulung, tempura, aneka macam sushi, sup miso tofu… Kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa bahan makanan yang masih berserakan di dapur—dan dari tubuhnya juga. _Astaga… penampilanku pasti sangat berantakan!_

Menggunakan kesempatan sementara Neji sedang berada di kamar mandi, Sakura melesat ke kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya.

.

.

Sakura sudah siap di dekat meja makan ketika Neji akhirnya turun ke dapur. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian rumahnya yang biasa. Rambutnya yang panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai tampak masih lembab sehabis mandi. Kedua mata putihnya sejenak memandang takjub ke arah meja makan yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis makanan yang menguarkan aroma lezat, sebelum beralih pada istrinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa hari ini ada perayaan?" Neji melempar pandang bertanya pada Sakura. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, Sakura melompat menghampiri pria itu dan menariknya agar duduk di kursi. "Aku hanya ingin memperlakukan suamiku sedikit lebih istimewa malam ini," beritahunya riang.

Neji tertawa canggung, mengawasi Sakura berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk di bangku di seberangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Selama seminggu tidak pulang, kau pasti hanya makan seadanya," ujar Sakura kalem. "Onigiri bekal yang kau bawa pasti hanya bertahan dua hari paling lama, selanjutnya?" hela napas berat. "Dan Saori-ba-san memberitahuku kalau kau jadi lebih kurus sejak pindah kemari. Jangan-jangan keluargamu mengira aku tidak mengurusmu dengan baik, Neji-san."

Untuk sesaat, tampaknya Neji tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar penuturan sang istri. Susah payah Neji menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, karena itu akan terkesan meremehkan apa yang sudah Sakura siapkan untuknya dengan susah payah. Dan membuat istrinya itu tersinggung adalah hal terakhir yang Neji inginkan sekarang—meskipun sebenarnya dia tak terlalu yakin Sakura benar-benar berpikir dia kurang makan.

"Ah, begitu." Neji mengambil sumpitnya dari tatakannya. "Baiklah… Aku makan, ya? _Itadakimasu!_" Dia menyumpit sebuah sushi dari piring yang paling dekat dengannya.

Sakura mengawasi dengan penuh harap ketika Neji melahap sushi buatannya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dirinya membuat sushi untuk Neji, tetapi selama ini Neji sama sekali tidak pernah berkomentar—dan ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Lezat seperti biasa, Sakura," puji Neji tulus setelah menelan makanannya. "Semakin hari tampaknya kau semakin terampil di dapur," tambahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menyumpit tempura dari piring yang lain. "Kalau kau memberiku makan seperti ini terus, kujamin aku akan gemuk dalam waktu singkat."

"Eeh—" Sakura menatap suaminya ngeri. "Aku tidak mau Neji-san jadi gemuk!" tukasnya, gusar sendiri. "Hanya… tidak terlalu kurus."

"_Aa…_" sahut Neji, menyantap tempuranya. "Dan jangan khawatir soal itu, karena setelah ini _kau akan membantuku membakar kalori_. Dalam hal ini istriku adalah ahlinya."

Sakura mengerjap. Entah dirinya hanya membayangkannya saja atau sekejap tadi memang ada kilatan nakal yang melintas di mata Neji ketika mengatakan itu? Tapi apa pun itu, maksud yang tersirat dari kata-kata suaminya cukup membuat wajahnya merona merah. Sakura buru-buru menutupinya dengan mengambil telur gulung dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut sampai-sampai dia tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Sakura," kata Neji kalem sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Terbatuk-batuk, Sakura mengambil cangkir berisi _ocha _hangat dan mereguk isinya perlahan-lahan. Mata hijaunya sesekali memerhatikan Neji sementara mereka meneruskan makan. Pria itu tampak menikmati makan malamnya, beberapa kali melontarkan apresiasi terhadap hasil kerja keras sang istri. Walaupun tak berlebihan, tetap membuat Sakura merasa gembira—dan sejenak melupakan kegagalannya membuat kue bunga teratai itu.

Meski begitu, Sakura sama sekali tak melupakan tentang maksudnya menyampaikan _kabar bahagia _itu pada Neji. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang bagaimana caranya memberitahu suaminya soal itu. Oh, tentu saja Neji akan senang mendengarnya bagaimana pun cara Sakura mengatakannya—karena pria itu memang sudah sangat mengharapkannya semenjak mereka kembali dari Konoha—Tetapi Sakura ingin menyampaikannya dengan cara yang _berbeda._

Dan sebuah ide pun melintas.

.

.

Neji pergi ke ruang belajar sementara Sakura membereskan meja seusai makan malam. Sebenarnya Neji ingin membantu istrinya, tetapi Sakura berkeras melakukannya sendiri dan meminta Neji menunggunya di luar—maksudnya di luar dapur—Neji tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan sang istri. Kebetulan, memang ada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit semuanya sudah rapi—meja bersih, peralatan makan yang sudah dicuci tersusun rapi di atas rak, begitu juga dengan peralatan dapur.

"Selesai!" serunya riang pada dirinya sendiri, seraya mengeringkan tangan pada bagian depan _apron-_nya, sebelum menanggalkannya dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari. Sejenak wanita berambut merah muda itu mengerling ke arah lemari tempatnya menyimpan kuenya yang gagal, tampak bimbang. Kue itu sudah susah payah dia buat untuk Neji, rasanya sangat sayang jika harus berakhir di tempat sampah. Lagipula Neji pasti akan mengerti—terlepas dari suaminya itu menyukainya atau tidak.

Menguatkan diri, Sakura lantas meraih pegangan lemari dan mengeluarkan keranjang kue yang tertutup serbet itu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh ketika mulai mengeluarkan satu demi satu kuenya yang berbentuk tidak jelas itu dan menatanya di atas wadah.

'_Dan sekarang adalah waktunya!'_—Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang seiring semakin dekatnya waktu untuk memberitahu Neji.

Neji tengah duduk bersila di depan meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruang belajar ketika Sakura tiba di sana. Wajahnya tertunduk, berkonsentrasi pada sebuah gulungan dokumen yang tergelar di atas meja sementara tangannya bergerak cepat menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak mendongak saat Sakura masuk.

"Bukankah tadi katamu kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu di istana?" Sakura tak tahan tidak menyeletuk.

"Aku bilang kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, pasti akan kuselesaikan," sahut Neji kalem, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena terus-menerus memikirkan seseorang yang sedang menungguku di rumah membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik."

Neji mengatakannya dengan begitu kalem, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat sang istri tersipu-sipu. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona.

Ujung kuas yang digunakan Neji untuk menulis berhenti bergerak dan pria itu mendongak. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. "Itu kau sudah tahu," ujarnya lembut.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya sampai ke leher, Sakura mendekati meja dan meletakkan wadah kue yang dibawanya di sana, di samping lembaran dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan Neji.

Sejenak kerutan samar terlihat di antara kedua alis Neji tatkala melihat ke dalam isi wadah yang dibawa istrinya. Barangkali bertanya-tanya benda aneh apa yang sedang disodor Sakura padanya?—sebelum kemudian dia menyadarinya dari bentuk kelopak pada benda itu, juga warnanya dan aroma khas yang samar-samar tercium. Tentu saja. Bentuknya memang tidak secantik yang pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini—tapi jelas kue itu adalah kue yang sama.

"_Bunga teratai beku,_" Neji berkata pelan, seraya memberi Sakura, yang baru saja menempati _zabuton _kosong di sampingnya, pandangan bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Itu adalah makanan yang umum dibuat oleh para wanita Hyuuga sejak beratus tahun yang lalu untuk pasangannya. Rasa manis dan aromanya yang harum adalah perlambang dari cinta kasih dan kesetiaan, pengabdian dan penyerahan diri. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi para wanita Hyuuga untuk membuatnya dan memakannya bersama suami mereka di malam pengantin—" Sakura menarik napas, lalu menambahkan, "—dan untuk kita, di malam penandaan."

Mau tak mau Neji tersenyum kecil. "Kau jelas mengingat setiap kata yang kuucapkan padamu saat itu," komentarnya. "Tidak heran kau dulu lulus tahap pertama ujian _chunin _tanpa menyontek."

Mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya membuat Sakura merona lagi. Namun dia berusaha untuk tak terlihat berpuas diri. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kue dari wadahnya dan mengangsurkannya pada Neji. "Kau mau mencoba?"

Neji meletakkan alat tulisnya sebelum mengambil kue itu dari tangan Sakura. Sesaat Neji hanya mengamati kue di tangannya, tampak sedikit ragu dengan tampilannya yang berantakan. Namun saat berikutnya tanpa ragu menggigitnya separuh. Kue itu lebih keras dari yang pernah dimakannya pada malam penandaan dulu, dan teksturnya tidak selembut yang seharusnya. Selain itu rasanya juga sedikit berbeda.

Sakura mengawasi suaminya dengan harap-harap cemas. Ketika melihat kerutan di antara kedua alis pria itu, hatinya langsung mencelos. "Sudah kuduga rasanya tidak enak. Ini adalah percobaan pertamaku. Aku sudah berusaha keras mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Hinata, tapi—"

"Enak," ujar Neji kalem, menyela rentetan kata-kata Sakura.

"Eh?"

Neji tersenyum padanya. "Rasanya memang sedikit berbeda dengan yang kita makan dulu dan bentuknya pun tidak cantik," katanya jujur, "Tapi rasanya sangat ini tidak terlalu manis dan lebih pas di lidahku. Aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sakura langsung berubah berseri-seri. "_Yokatta…_"

Melihat kegembiraan di wajah sang istri membuat hati Neji terasa hangat. Rasanya tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang kau ingin menghidupkan kembali malam penandaan?" tanya Neji menggoda istrinya, seraya memasukkan sisa kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Mendengar itu sontak wajah Sakura memanas. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, Neji-san…"

Neji mengambil waktu mengunyah dan menelan potongan kuenya sebelum berkata penasaran, "Baiklah… Tadi kau bilang ingin memperlakukanku sedikit lebih istimewa mala mini. Sekarang kau bilang ingin memberikan kejutan. Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura?" Neji menatap istrinya curiga. "Pasti bukan karena masalah aku terlalu kurus itu, kan?"

"Itu juga termasuk," kilah Sakura, menghela napas dramatis. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat, ya?"

"Hm?" Kedua alis Neji terangkat tinggi, masih belum memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan istrinya.

Kali ini Sakura menjawab dengan mengetukkan jarinya di atas tanggal yang tertera di bagian atas dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan Neji—3 Juli. Selama beberapa saat Neji hanya menatap goresan tinta yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, sebelum akhirnya sebuah pemahaman tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aah…" Pria itu menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aah…" balas Sakura, mengangguk.

Neji terkekeh kecil. "_Gomen na? _Aku sama sekali tak terbiasa mengingat hal-hal semacam itu. Aku hampir tidak pernah merayakannya sejak _chichi-ue…_ kau mengerti, kan?"

Sakura sekali lagi menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Senyum penuh pengertian tersungging di bibirnya. Tentu saja dia mengerti. _Shinobi _pada umumnya memang tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hari-hari mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan misi dan tiba-tiba saja usia mereka sudah bertambah tanpa mereka sadari. Barangkali hanya _shinobi _yang sudah berkeluarga—atau setidaknya memiliki keluarga yang masih menganggap hal-hal seperti itu adalah penting—yang merayakannya.

Dan itulah alasan yang membuatnya tak memberitahu Neji sejak awal—karena dia terlalu khawatir suaminya itu tidak merasa nyaman dengan perayaan ini. Karena tidak semua orang suka ulang tahunnya dirayakan, bukan?

Namun sepertinya Neji tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin merayakannya, kurasa ini bisa menjadi tradisi keluarga kita mulai sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" usul Neji kemudian dengan wajah lembut.

Serta-merta kedua mata hijau Sakura membulat. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Aa—_Arigatou!_" Sakura melempar kedua lengannya memeluk leher sang suami, memberikan ciuman singkat di pipinya. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, _kalau begitu, Neji-san!" ucapnya riang.

"Aa. _Arigatou…_" Neji membalas dengan menekankan bibirnya dengan lembut di dahi istrinya itu. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kue lagi dari piring dan menyuapkannya pada Sakura.

"Rasanya agak asin," Sakura merengut saat merasakan kue buatannya sendiri. "Dan keras. Kau bilang rasanya enak!" protesnya sambil melempar tatapan menuduh pada Neji yang hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Rasanya memang enak," ujar Neji membela diri. Meski begitu ia masih tampak geli melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura. Tersenyum, dia mengulurkan lengannya ke belakang tubuh wanita kesayangannya, dengan lembut menariknya sehingga tubuh Sakura bersandar padanya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, meresapi aroma yang selalu membuat hatinya tentram dari helaian merah muda halus di puncak kepala istrinya. "Mana mungkin makanan yang dimasak oleh istriku dengan sepenuh hati untukku rasanya tidak enak, hm?"

"Neji-san…" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Neji memperlakukannya seperti itu, tetap saja Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya tersipu-sipu seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Sampai-sampai membuat wajahnya terasa pegal karena terlalu sering tersenyum—dan untungnya dari posisinya sekarang, Neji tidak bisa melihat ekspresi konyolnya itu. "Ah, aku punya kejutan lain untukmu," beritahu Sakura kemudian sementara Neji menghabiskan kuenya yang keempat.

"Masih ada lagi?" Neji menatap istrinya penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Bisa dibilang ini adalah kejutan utamanya."

"Apakah ini makanan lagi?" kali ini ekspresi Neji curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau memang berencana membuat suamimu ini gemuk, ya?" –tentu saja yang terakhir itu hanya bergurau. Neji bergurau? O.o

Terkekeh, Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu…"

"Lantas apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu—Itu akan merusak kejutannya," kekeh Sakura seraya memasang ekspresi berahasia di wajahnya. "Sebut saja… ini adalah sebuah _kejutan _yang saaangat istimewa untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Maksudmu lebih istimewa dari kue teratai beku ini?" tanya Neji, mengangkat alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk, senyum misterius tak meninggalkan bibirnya. "Jauh, jauh, jauuuh, lebih istimewa dari ini. Tapi aku ingin kau yang mencarinya sendiri, Neji-san."

Neji mendenguskan tawa kecil, menganggap permintaan istrinya agak tidak masuk akal. "Mana ada penerima hadiah yang harus mencari hadiahnya sendiri? Dari pada membuang-buang waktu seperti itu…" Neji membuka telapak tangannya di depan Sakura, "…kemarikan hadiahnya sekarang."

Sakura memandang tangan Neji yang terulur, bibirnya cemberut. "Tidak mau!" sahutnya, memukul telapak tangan sang suami dengan tangannya, kemudian melompat berdiri. "Kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Ayolah, Neji-san…" bujuknya, melempar tatapan memelas. "Kau kan punya mata yang istimewa. Pasti tidak akan sulit."

Menghela napas, akhirnya Neji mengalah pada keinginan Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau istriku berkeras…" Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kecil itu dengan bertanya-tanya. "Apakah benda itu ada di ruangan ini atau di tempat lain?"

"Di ruangan ini," sahut Sakura gembira. Lalu melangkah mengitari meja sehingga kemudian dia berdiri tepat di depan Neji.

Namun sepertinya pria itu tidak memerhatikannya. Dia sibuk mencari-cari di bawah meja, jelas tidak berniat menggunakan _Byakugan-_nya. Tak menemukan apa pun di sana, Neji ganti mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lemari _buffet _di samping rak buku. Sakura hanya bisa mengawasi dengan cemberut ketika suaminya itu mulai mencari-cari di dalam laci demi laci yang ada di lemari tersebut.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencarinya, Neji-san…" rajuk Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh," sahut Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik isi laci.

"Kau tidak menggunakan _Byakugan-_mu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku pasti akan menemukannya tanpa _Byakugan._"

"Hmm… Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemukan _ini_ tanpa _Byakugan._"

Mendengar kata '_ini', _Neji segera berasumsi bahwa kejutan ulangtahun yang dimaksudkannya ada padanya—pada Sakura. Pria itu menoleh menatap sang istri yang berdiri di seberang ruangan, tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Kedua tangannya meratakan bagian depan pakaiannya, perlahan mengusap bagian bawah perutnya.

Neji menahan napas ketika sebuah pemahaman terlintas di benaknya melihat sikap Sakura, juga kata-katanya bahwa dia tak akan menemukan_nya _tanpa _Byakugan. _Dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar kencang, Neji mengonsentrasikan _chakra_ untuk mengaktifkan _kekkei genkai-_nya. Pandangannya berubah.

Dan dia melihatnya, di dalam tubuh sang istri tercinta, ada aktifitas _chakra _yang tidak normal yang terpusat di perut bagian bawah, tepat di tempat yang diusap oleh tangan Sakura. Neji tidak hanya melihat _chakra _milik Sakura, tapi juga _chakra _lain seperti miliknya, bergulung membentuk sebuah energi baru. Sangat kecil, tetapi Neji bisa melihatnya ada di sana.

Sebentuk kehidupan baru tengah bertumbuh dalam rahim Sakura.

"S—Sakura—kau—" Untuk beberapa saat tampaknya Neji tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya yang merona merah memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tulus. "Benar, Neji-san…" Sekali lagi ia mengusapkan tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang di perutnya—tempat di mana buah cinta mereka bersemayam—"Aku… hamil."

"_Kami-sama…_"

Neji melangkah cepat melintasi ruangan kecil itu dan saat berikutnya, Sakura menjerit tertawa ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. Neji memeluknya dengan suka cita, memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil tertawa. Sakura tak pernah mendengar Neji tertawa seperti itu—sebuah tawa bahagia yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

Seakan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang penting, Neji segera menurunkan Sakura. "Oh—Sakura, maafkan aku! Maaf—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Ekspresinya panik ketika tangannya menyentuh perut sang istri. "_Dia_ tidak apa-apa, kan? _Kami—_apa kau menyakiti kalian, Sakura—astaga—maafkan aku…"

Sakura sendiri yang juga tak dapat menahan tawa bahagianya hanya bisa mengangguk. "_Daijoubu… Daijoubu…"_

"Ah, _yokatta…_" Neji tampak sangat lega. Rona kebahagiaan kembali terpancar di wajahnya. Kedua bola mata keperakan miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan jadi ayah—kau percaya itu?"

Sakura menyapu air mata haru yang mengalir di pipinya dengan tangan, mengangguk. Rasanya kebahagiaannya membengkak menjadi dua kali lipat dibandingkan saat dia mengetahui tentang kehamilannya untuk pertama kalinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dan aku akan jadi seorang ibu," ujarnya setengah tertawa, setengah terisak.

"_Oh, Kami-sama…_"

Neji mencium dahi istrinya dengan segenap perasaan, lalu ujung hidungnya, bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Membayangkan rumah tangga mereka akan segera diramaikan oleh suara tangisan bayi rasanya begitu… tak terkatakan. Rasanya Neji tak mampu mengatakan apa pun untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya, juga kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria dan juga seorang suami kecuali dengan berucap syukur.

"_Arigatou… Arigatou, Koishi… _Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehku."

"Hadiah terindah yang diberikan _Kami-sama _untuk kita berdua," timpal Sakura dengan nada bahagia.

"Nah…" Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang istri dengan mata basah. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura? Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat sikap suaminya. "Untuk sekarang aku belum membutuhkan apa pun, Neji-san."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" bantah Neji gusar, lalu dia mulai berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut. "Mulai sekarang aku melarangmu bekerja yang berat-berat! Tidak boleh pergi ke sana-kemari terlalu sering, mengerti? Kalau ada pasien yang membutuhkanmu, biar mereka saja yang datang kemari dan jangan membantah!" tambahnya ketika melihat Sakura hendak memprotes. "Dan kau juga harus makan makanan yang baik untukmu dan calon bayi kita—sebutkan saja, Sakura. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu besok."

Sakura menghela napas. Meski begitu, dia tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Melihat Neji yang begitu protektif padanya dan calon bayi mereka membuatnya tersentuh. "_Hai'… _Apa pun katamu, Neji-san."

Neji memberinya satu kecupan lagi di dahi sebelum pria itu berlutut di depannya, menempelkan telinga di perutnya yang masih rata. Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak akan mendengarkan apa-apa di sana kecuali suara perutku, Neji-san—dia masih terlalu muda," kekehnya.

"_Aa…_" Neji mengusap lembut perut Sakura. Dia memejamkan mata, meresapi perasaan hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh energi kehidupan baru yang dirasakannya dari sana. "Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Di sini—_anakku…_"

"Anak kita," Sakura membenarkan.

"Anak kita," Neji menyahut setuju, lalu mengecup bagian yang tadi diusapnya dengan lembut. "_Hontou ni arigatou, _Saki…"

Tatapan Sakura melembut. Melihat wajah Neji yang begitu dipenuhi oleh rona kebahagiaan seperti itu… rasanya tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari pada saat itu. Perlahan diletakkannya tangannya di atas kepala Neji yang menempel di tubuhnya, dengan lembut menyusurkan jemarinya di helaian cokelat yang halus itu. Di dalam hati berjanji akan mematri momen penuh cinta itu selamanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya giliran Neji yang memberikan kejutan bagi sang istri.

Pria itu mengumpulkan beberapa pria yang dikenalnya dari desa—Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Akio ada di antara mereka, karena setahunya Neji tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda itu karena menaruh perhatian khusus padanya—untuk membantunya membangun sebuah pondok mungil di samping rumah mereka. Selain itu Neji juga mengumumkan dengan bangga pada orang-orang tersebut bahwa pondok itu nantinya akan digunakan istrinya _yang tengah mengandung _untuk mengobati orang-orang yang sakit dari desa, supaya tidak perlu repot-repot berkeliling desa lagi.

Merasa tersentuh dan bahagia oleh perhatian yang ditunjukkan sang suami, Sakura membalasnya dengan membuatkan soba paling enak untuk Neji.

—Oh, dan malam itu Sakura juga membantu sang suami _membakar kalori._

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya selesai juga kado ultah yang terlambat buat Akang Neji XD_

_Btw, dari bio yang pernah kubaca soal Neji, makanan favoritnya adalah soba dengan ikan hering—dan Neji benci labu! (Padahal aku suka labu. Hiks hiks… )_


End file.
